Eli Lloyd
Eli Lloyd is a nurse at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital who had a brief romantic liaison with Miranda Bailey History Butting Heads with Lexie When Lexie was working on a protocol to reduce fistula rates in post-op patients, one of her patients was under Eli's care. She grew frustrated with him because he refused to follow her orders, insisting that he was doing what was best for his patients. Bailey confronted him about it, but he reminded her that he had fewer post-op complications than any other nurse. He had a 12% complication rate versus the average 42% over the last three months. Bailey noticed that all his patients had their drains removed on day three after surgery, so she instructed him to keep doing that unless instructed otherwise. ("Adrift and at Peace") Clara Greene When Clara Greene had a tumor removed, her recovery went very slowly due to type one diabetes. Eli was one of her nurses. When the doctors proposed using an islet cell device to try to stabilize her insulin levels, Eli asked about the risks before Bailey had a chance to go over them. The two of them fought over whether or not it was his place to ask. ("This is How We Do It") Plane Crash When a plane crashed into the sound, Eli helped Lexie run the family center in the cafeteria. He also comforted Bailey when she was emotional. ("Unaccompanied Minor") Derek's Patient Eli paged Derek when one of Ben's residents punctured the dura on one of his patients during an epidural. Eli and Ben argued over who was at fault. ("What is It About Men") Dinner Party Eli was invited to Teddy and Henry's dinner party as Bailey's guest. However, she hadn't told him about the dinner party because of her feelings for Ben, who had recently started to pursue her again. After hearing about it, he planned to attend the party, but when Bailey said she needed to talk to him, he realized she was ending things and sent her to the party alone. ("Love, Loss and Legacy") Relationships Romantic Miranda Bailey After Bailey connected that his patients all had their drains removed on day three and had a 30% lower complication rate following surgery, she agreed to go on a date with him. ("Adrift and at Peace") He continued to flirt with her at work and try to get her to date him. She didn't believe there was a future there. He left dirty notes for her in a patient chart, but she went with it because it was fun. ("Start Me Up") Eli pressured Bailey to have sex with him in the hospital. She resisted because she didn't want to be that kind of doctor but ultimately relented. Their tryst was interrupted by Derek Shepherd opening the door. ("Golden Hour") They argued after he asked about the risks of a procedure in front of a patient and her husband. She said it wasn't his place, but he insisted that it was. After they left the hospital for the night, he said that outside the hospital, he's the man and she went home with him. ("This is How We Do It") When a plane crashed into the sound, Eli comforted Miranda, who was upset because she'd been on that exact flight with her son, as it came from Baltimore, where her parents live. At the end of the night, Eli said he wanted to go home with her. She tried to say no because her son was with her that night, but he said they were in a relationship and he could meet her son. He said she could tell him whatever she wanted. She then agreed and he came home with her. ("Unaccompanied Minor") When Ben found out Bailey was dating Eli, he started to pursue her again, disrupting her relationship with Eli. Bailey realized she still had feelings for Ben and decided to end things with Eli. ("Love, Loss and Legacy") Career He is a nurse at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. He helped Bailey with her fistulas. He works in the ICU and he is respected by the staff. He'd been a nurse for at least 12 years when he butted heads with Lexie. Notes and Trivia *He has a fantasy football team.Adrift and at Peace, 7x10 Gallery Episodic 7x10EliLloyd.png|Adrift and at Peace 7x12EliLloyd.png|Start Me Up 7x15EliLloyd.png|Golden Hour 7x17EliLloyd.png|This is How We Do It 7x18NurseEli.png|Song Beneath the Song 7x22NurseEliLloyd.png|Unaccompanied Minor 804NurseEli.png|What is It About Men 805EliLloyd.png|Love, Loss and Legacy Episode Stills 7x12-1.jpg 7x12-13.jpg 8x04-6.png 8x04-11.jpg 8x04-22.jpg Appearances de:Eli Lloyd fr:Eli Lloyd es:Eli Lloyd Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:Nurses